Super
by MarcellusMiro66
Summary: An AU in which Tony (Spoiler Alert!) remembers seeing Violet as a superhero. (Chapter 3 is being rewritten.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, my name is Tony Rydinger. Yeah, I know what you're thinking: **"Why are you telling me this?"** Well, I am telling you this because...I nearly just avoided having my memory wiped by an old guy who is really an old government agent. No offense, but he literally looks middle-aged or past it. Anyway, another question you might be asking is: **"Why would an old guy who is really an old government agent wipe my memory?"** Honestly, there's no real way to explain it, so I'm not going to sugarcoat it, let alone attempt to._

 _I think the girl I like is a masked superhero._

 _Yeah, it's just as messed up as it sounds, but it's the truth. Some time ago, there was this madman attempting to take over the city, simple and clean. They called him " The Underminer", a name which – in my opinion – is as clichéd as his supervillain motives, if not worse; seriously, what is with the overuse of the word " **The** " when it came to supervillain naming? "The Red Skull", "The Green Goblin", and "The Mad Titan", just to name a few. And they're not the only ones; superheroes are not immune to this rule. "The Avengers", "The X-Men", and "The Fantastic Four", just to again name a few. Sorry, I went on a little rant there. Continuing on with the story, "The Underminer" (clichéd name, by the way) managed to destroy half of Metroville before that one team stopped him from destroying the other half. _

_There was four, five if you include the baby. The father was exceptionally tall with a massive chest, shoulders, and arms giving him the appearance of a typical middle-aged father,_ _complemented by his receding blonde hair and blue eyes; because of his gigantic build, his main power was nigh-invincibility. The adult female was shorter but slender with brown hair, browner eyes, wide hips, thick thighs, a big behind, and a sizable bust; she had the ability of flexibility or to stretch at any length to anywhere. Wow, I really went into detail there. (For the record, I never said this; my friends did.) The first young male's appearance mirrored that of the adult's, with blonde hair and blue eyes but with freckles; he could run faster than the speed of light or sound combined. The second youngest male had a single tuft of light brown hair and blue eyes darker than the adult's or his brothers; because he was an infant, he couldn't possibly have any powers...at least, not that I know of._

 _The daughter...had a very slender build with a small waistline. She had long, straight, waist-length blue-black hair that, while covering her face, was held up by an orange hairband. Her eyes were the color of her namesake just as her personality was, a testament to how undoubtedly beautiful she was...in my eyes, anyway. Nobody at school recognized her civilian identity because she was an introvert, a wallflower...a shrinking violet._

 _Her name was Violet Parr...but I just call her **"Little Miss Disappear"**. Sounds cheesy, I know._

 _So, why isn't she the narrator of this story, you may be asking? Well, here's the thing: she doesn't know that I do know...about her secret identity. In fact, I may be the only one who actually deduced her and her family's alias using simple common sense. Honestly, no other person could ever see through their domino masks and locate their cheekbones...besides me, of course, which is why I'm narrating the story...for a while, at least._

* * *

 ** _"Behold, the Underminer! I'm always beneath you, but nothing is beneath me! I hereby declare war on peace and happiness! Soon, all will tremble before me!"_**

Tony ran out of the way of fleeing citizens in panic before sliding underneath a car. Crawling from one side to the other in order to witness the large-scale CGI-esque battle unfold, his attention eventually turned to a group of superheroes who were bickering amongst themselves. Strangely enough, said group even included a baby in a stroller with a costume of his own. _Was this a **family** of superheroes?_

"You two watch Jack-Jack!"

"But I thought we were going to go and – "

"You heard your mother! Trampoline me!"

The mother stretched herself between two vehicles into a trampoline to launch her husband into the sky and onto the drill, following suit not soon after. He crawled out from beneath the car and watched the first son and daughter engage in petty squabbles before the former sped off to join his mother and father in battle, leaving the latter to watch the happily oblivious baby. Overcome with ever-so-growing frustration, she growled as she tore off the mask and threw it on the ground, burying her now unconcealed face in her gloved hands.

Tony's eyes widened at the revelation before him. The girl he had a crush on was in fact a Super. He wasn't completely sure if Violet harbored a crush on him as well – _Wait, what?! This girl is a Super, and that is the one thing you focus on? _

Violet herself turned around to pace around, but her blood ran cold the moment her eyes focused on him. Her vision optics themselves comically widened just as his did a moment earlier. A nervous smile flashed across her face as she awkwardly waved _'Hi'_ to him, the baby turning back with a hint of curiosity.

"Hi..."

"... Hi."

"Tony... This isn't what you think this is."

Her anxious nature when attempting to explain herself only made matters worse for them both. The fact that the cumbersome confrontation was occurring in the midst of a big-city battle was just rubbing salt in the wound. Despite this fact, however, Tony somehow found it within himself to continue her soon-to-be short-lived conversation with Violet.

"Are you sure? Because I think that your superhero family – yourself included – are fighting a madman with a gigantic drill bent on wrecking havoc on the city."

Tony couldn't help but act so smug and revel in the irony of it all: A normal civilian harbored a crush on a Super and vice versa. What were the odds? Of course, he wasn't smug to the point of angering her; otherwise, he was in for a powerful pummeling from both of her parents...or _herself_. Luckily for him, Violet seemed to be catching on with his little charade, as she emitted a hot pink blush and toothy grin with the same kind of nervousness tinged within.

"So...are we still on for tonight?"

"Uh...yeah! Yes, of course! Assuming that Rick Dicker won't wipe your memory clean after we have this conversation..."

Well, he didn't see this coming.

"... What?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but most of the Supers in hiding are supervised by the Super Relocation Act. This old guy is in charge, and he can erase the minds of any citizens who figures out their identities."

"... Huh. It honestly sounds cool...if I wasn't one of those citizens."

"That's my point. If anybody sees you talking to me, then they'll connect the dots."

"It shouldn't be hard, then. Everybody's busy running for their lives."

"Even so, you can't tell Dicker about us – _this_. About this. If so, he would..."

"He won't. Don't worry, I won't tell him anything."

Suddenly, an explosion sounded from behind Violet and in front of Tony, prompting them both to glance towards it. The former turned toward the latter, both of whom exchanged smiles with one another.

"So..."

"So..."

"I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll see you tonight...assuming my memory doesn't get erased first."

Violet giggled before she turned tail and charged into battle with the baby in tow. Tony chuckled at this before turning tail and running in the opposite direction. He had a pretty good feeling about this.

The movie theater date, not the superhero identity crisis. _Although..._

* * *

 _I felt kind of bad about it. Maybe I should've said 'Hi' or something. It's not her fault. Superheroes are illegal. It's not like I don't like strong girls. I'm pretty secure...manhood wise. I mean, I actually did say 'Hi' and start up a fairly decent conversation with the girl I liked. My problem is this: There are risks when falling in love with a superhero, especially when you're a normal citizen._

 _Of course, that didn't mean it was possible...if not easy._

Tony clocked out of **_The Happy Platter_** and bid his parents goodbye; they in turn wished him good luck on his date. Boarding his motorcycle (he hadn't quite gotten accustomed to the driver's wheel just yet), he sped off to the movie theater and walked up the front steps, buying the tickets before the concessions. As he waited for Violet to arrive, he took a look at the poster of the movie they were both watching. It was a superhero movie about a super soldier from the 1940's who wakes up in the 1970's and faced with an unfamiliar world; he must face a familiar enemy who sought to eradicate freedom.

Where had he seen that before?

Conveniences aside, the seed for a potentially great idea was planted in his right mind. However, he would dwindle on that great idea later on tonight. Right now...

He had a date.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Before you ask... Yes, this is an AU where Tony's memories of him discovering Violet as a superhero weren't erased. (Talk about wasted potential, huh?) While **The Incredibles** franchise are essentially superhero films, I saw these as having two different genres. While the first was an adventure film with spy and family drama elements, the second was a political/conspiracy thriller with spy and family drama elements. You don't have to agree with me, but take note of the bullet points below:_

 _• This story is inspired by spy/conspiracy fiction, **Three Days of the Condor (1975)**, **The Manchurian Candidate (1962)**, and **The Conversation (1974)** being primary influences; the action sequences are inspired by the **Bourne** series **(2002-present)** , **John Wick (2014-present)**, and **Kingsman (2015-present)**._

 _• I'm not saying Tony will become the official **Captain America** in this universe, but he's really close. (In fact, he becomes three different **Marvel** superheroes. Don't ask me how that works, I'm saving it for a surprise of mine.)_

 _• A crossover between two or more cartoons will occur eventually; this takes place in another dimension._


	2. Chapter 2

After the date, Tony dropped Violet off at the motel she and her family were staying at, their former home having perished in a freak accident. On the way there, they both exchanged their personal opinions on the movie they watched; they had varied stances on the performances (too numb, too emotional) and action sequences (too much CGI, shaky cam/quick cuts), but both agreed that the message of the film was a little lost. Basically, the question of _"Is reduced liberty in the name of greater security worth it?"_ was undermined by the plot twist that the heroic organization was infiltrated by the villainous organization. In fact, this complaint was the main for many a film critic and/or audience members who actually saw the film, but it did little to hinder its critical and commercial success: a _"well-crafted, smartly-written superhero political thriller despite its few shortcomings"_ was what they saw it as.

Honestly though, they only came up for the main couple between the 1941 male soldier and the 1975 female spy.

Parking his motorcycle in the (where else?) parking lot, Violet got up and slipped off her helmet as Tony turned to face her.

"Thanks for the ride, Tony."

"Well, it was the least I could do. Did you enjoy the movie?"

"I did. It was good...on a _so-bad-it's-good_ level."

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad!" Tony shifted around so he could face Violet, his arms supported by the handlebars. "You have to admit, though, that the elevator fight was one of the highlights in the entire film."

"Hmm. Point taken," Violet handed him his spare helmet, "but it's by no means greater than it could've been."

"And the reason may be what, exactly?"

"Umm, besides the fact that it's virtually impossible to survive a fight like that in an enclosed space? How about that CGI bead of sweat dripping down that bad guy's forehead?"

. . .

"That was CGI?"

"Yes, Tony. It was too shiny."

Tony made a _"Huh"_ expression before smiling and shaking his head in disbelief. "My point still stands, Vi. It's still a pretty decent blockbuster."

"Hmm. It depends on the kind of mood you're in."

"True." Glancing around before facing his date again, Tony supported his chin with the palm of his hand as he shot a smile towards Violet. "So...what now?"

"Well, this is the part where we go our separate ways for now. I'll see you at school." Violet turned around to head upstairs to the room before she slowed down and turned back around. "Does this mean that we're...a couple now?"

Tony didn't seem to notice it until now, but he often liked the cute and awkward persona that Violet emitted. No... He _loved_ it. For he knew that beneath that timid demeanor was a confident young girl who harbored the ability to plant herself like a tree and, when told to move, retort back: "No...you move." It was the main reason why he was so allured to her, the superhero revelation trailing behind to a close second. Of course, that didn't mean he disliked the idea of his potential love interest being a crime-fighting, costume-donning vigilante; the reveal merely caught him off guard and his instinct merely told him to run off in panic. As you could tell by the first chapter's inner monologue, he felt nothing but regret for his decision and vowed to make it up to her. So far, so good... He was doing so good so far.

"We'll see." Tony stood up and placed a soft kiss on Violet's cheek, catching her off guard. As a pink blush began to fill her cheeks, he boarded his motorcycle and revved up the engine before speeding off into the night.

Violet was stuck in a momentary standstill as her mind slowly (and we mean **_slowly_** ) registered what just happened in that very moment. When it did, a small smile grew on her face as her hand moved to the spot where Tony had pecked on her cheek. One and only one thought plagued her head throughout the night: _Tony kissed me..._

 ** _(" Brandy (You're A Fine Girl)" – Looking Glass)_**

When Tony arrived at his house, he found his parents dancing in the living room like they didn't have a care in the world. Upon noticing their son enter the household, they greeted him in the middle of the dance, to which he returned with confused happiness. His mother then elaborated:

"This was the song that played when I first met your father. His brown hair, his brown eyes, his brown leather jacket... Everything about him just oozed with charm."

"Okay, hon. Let's give our son a break. So how was the date, kiddo?"

"It was great!" Actually, great wasn't the word he would use, but he thought it was close enough. Tony headed upstairs to his room and he flopped down on his bed. Not a few minutes in, a thought suddenly occurred to him. Judging by the fact that his semi-girlfriend was a superhero...

 _Why not become a superhero myself to pick up the pace?_

* * *

 _Winston Deavor was a man who can be primarily categorized by three personality traits: savvy, charismatic, and...idealistic. The last of these three characteristics may be the most prominent, seeing as he was an implacable kind of person. He wouldn't dare surrender to the crippling pessimism that plagued the modern world of today. Yesterday was a more simpler time, where superheroes and citizens used to live in perfect harmony. That was, until the infamous "Bomb Voyage" occurrence that ended with the dastardly villain escaping to see another day and the virtuous heroes staying to die another day. A few months into the super-banned law, his father died in a burglary gone wrong and his mother passed from a case of heart failure a couple more later not soon afterwards, leaving just him and his sister Evelyn to fend for themselves._

 _From that moment on... He vowed to right the wrongs the superheroes had to endure._

 ** _DING-DONG!_**

 _Winston glanced over his shoulder and called over it as well._

 ** _"Come in!"_**

 _The door slowly opened and a woman entered inside. She had a slender build, light tan skin, turquoise eyes, magenta lips, and short teal blue hair in an asymmetrical cut with the longest part covering the right side of her face. She wore a tight lime-and-turquoise long-sleeve leotard with greyish cyan tights, and a dark cyan mask with matching boots and gloves; in the center was a big moderate blue "V" with a lime oval around it, which depicted her true superpower._

 ** _"Ah, Voyd. You received my message?"_**

 ** _"I did, sir. I'm not sure if the others did, though. And if they did...I'm not sure whether or not they wanted to come."_**

 ** _"They need to. Considering what has been happening over the past years or so, we're gonna need all the help we can get."_**

 ** _"... The rumors are true, then? She's coming back. Elastigirl."_**

 _Winston shot a Voyd a look of confusion before realizing she was talking about the future subject instead of the present. In other words, she misinterpreted the situation at hand. He decided to roll with the punches, however._

 ** _"Yes. She has to...for the greater good."_**

* * *

 _ **A/N** : A quick shoutout to **MovieVillain**. Thanks for acknowledging me in your story " **The Date** " and writing your own take on the "Tony remembers seeing Violet as a superhero" AU; I enjoyed your story a lot as I did for " **Umbrella Reflex** " by **dottsie**. So, Voyd has more of an expanded role than she does in the movie, her unique ability to conjure up portals playing a major role in a later story of mine._


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was entering the Western View Junior High when the bus pulled up to the front entrance. Violet waved to the driver before she spotting him walking up the front steps of the school, prompting her to follow him. Fortunately for her, it was still early in the morning before many of the students had a chance to arrive. This timing granted her the opportunity to locate him, who was rummaging through his locker for his books and whatnot. Unfortunately, the timing of which she decided to arrive near him was not on her side; when Tony closed the door and turned to his right, he was greeted by an admittedly scarily-smiling Violet Parr, causing him to jump backward in slight alarm.

"Gah! Violet?"

"Ooh! Sorry about that, Tony! I just saw you entering the school and I thought – "

"No, it's not your fault! I was just...taken aback?"

"Are you sure? You look you saw a ghost!"

"... I already have."

Violet opened her mouth to question what Tony meant by that, but closed it upon realizing the true meaning...before resorting to a slight giggle. "Are you referring to – ?"

Tony tilted his head in nonchalance, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. If you're wondering, I was just heading to the cafeteria to study for the exam on Wednesday. Care to join me?"

 _The exam! How could I forget? But...I can't miss out on an invitation to the cafeteria with my crush, right?_

"Sure. I just got here anyway, so..."

The couple walked to the already loaded cafeteria, where they both noticed that most of the students were barely touching the food on their trays. Among the students were Violet's geek friend Kari, a princess named Lisa, and two jocks named Shawn and Jeffrey. As they took their seats, they shared a laugh or two upon noticing Kari playing with her...scrambled eggs/tater tots omelet-hybrid thing.

"I bet she's gonna dissect it in the name of science," Violet deduced.

"God help us all then," Tony dryly remarked before laughter was exchanged again and silence took over...until it didn't.

"Tony...?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you the truth sooner. My family and I are supposed to stay underground for the time being, so _this_...is technically not okay."

Tony knew exactly what Violet was talking about...and she was right. It was definitely _not_ okay. Not the relationship itself, but the fact she and her family were supposed to remain in the shadows just because they were supers. In fact, every known superhero he had familiarized himself with were either missing or killed in action, but the government opted to remain silent about it. What if she (and, to an extent, they) was/were next?

But enough of that. If Tony was to be a caring and loving boyfriend, he would start now. "Violet... It's not your fault. It was the government's decision to ban all superheroes. You had nothing to do it, and not telling me the truth because of it was completely understandable."

"But the people also played a part," Violet argued, "In case you've forgotten, they weren't particularly fond of us wrecking havoc during the Underminer attack."

"Well, nobody was seriously hurt thanks to your family, and they're currently launching a campaign to bring back supers. Besides, the money he stole can be replaced."

"Really?" Violet was sorta smiling now. Tony took it as a sign that he was doing a good job so far and continued on.

"Well, yeah. I mean...the bank is insured, so–"

"No, I mean..." Violet stopped to chuckle under her breath before clarifying, "The campaign for supers to return."

"... Oh! Yeah, I mean...your family really inspired a lot of people to reconsider the Super Relocation Program. And I couldn't be more proud."

Judging by the way Violet smiled, Tony knew that the first step of being a good boyfriend was complete. He always did admire the shimmer and shine she brought with it. When she smiled, it was as if the whole world stopped and stared in awe for a moment's notice.

Pretty much everyone could see it...and couldn't help but _comment_ on it.

"Aw! That's so cute!"

Case in point, Tony and Violet looked up from their little moment to find Kari walking up to and taking a seat across from them, much to the former's embarrassment and the latter's discomfort.

"I guess Lisa owes me $20. So, are you two...umm...?"

"We don't know." To Tony's (and her own) surprise, Violet responded first. "We're honestly still trying to figure it out and where it goes from there."

"From where exactly?" Kari pressed on.

"Me and Vi went to the movies a weekend ago," Tony elaborated, "It was that one movie with–"

"The 1940s soldier and the 1970s spy?" Kari squealed with glee, "Oh, I _love_ that movie! My parents and older brother think I'm crazy, but my little sister agrees that those two are so adorable together! Honestly, if I don't ship them, then who can, right?"

The both of them exchanged confused glances and questioned in unison: _**"Ship?"**_

"Oh, yeah! It's basically a new tread going around with girls like...well, me! You're basically rooting for a fictional romance to happen. But I'm not like the more hardcore matchmakers, for I just reside in the shadows and wish not to be noticed."

Exchanging confused glances again, Violet responded first in place of Tony. "That's a thing?"

"Definitely!" Kari nodded just a tad too fast, "They go together like eggs and tater tots. Speaking of which, I definitely wasn't playing with my...scrambled eggs/tater tots omelet-hybrid thing, if you two were wondering."

Violet began to stammer and dispute that fact, "N-No! Of course, you weren't! Wait...how did you know we were talking about you?"

"I honestly didn't," Kari giggled.

"Excuse me! Miss Parr and Mr. Rydinger!"

The trio turned to face the female Principal of the school placing her arms akimbo on her hips. She was shooting a halfhearted glare at specifically Violet and Tony, to whom she commented towards. "I love you both, but please pack on the PDA somewhere else!"

This was enough to send the students into a murmuring/giggling fit. Violet and Tony elicited a pair of heavy blushes and wished they could sink a little faster down their seats and into the marble floor. It took a few seconds for Lisa to realize what had happened before she cried out: "Darn it! Kari, I owe you $20!"

"I already called it, Lisa!"

The straw that broke the camel's back, the entire cafeteria burst into laughter at the newfound couple's expense. Violet pinched her nose bridge while Tony buried his face into his hand, but both couldn't help but find an amused sense of it. It was only then that the latter realized and remarked to the former: "You know what I just realized? I don't think we actually got to study."

Violet stifled laughter of our own as Tony thought: _Well, better than nothing. Definitely better._

* * *

Tony clocked out and changed into his civilian clothing before waving goodbye to his parents and heading out the door. As he sped to his house on his motorcycle, he dwelled on his relationship with Violet and her response to Kari's inquiry: **"We're honestly still trying to figure it out and where it goes from there."** So what were they? A pseudo-friends with benefits pair, without the–? Oh, who was he kidding? He was barely boyfriend material, despite his stature in the school hierarchy as one of the most popular students around.

Prior to becoming fully aware of Violet Parr's presence, Tony Rydinger was just a normal high school student just wanting to survive the most stressful four years of his life. He got a job working at his parents' restaurant, serving as one of the primaries when it came to serving tables. Then, he discovered his talent for music, spirits, and film analyzing and his popularity expanded. Finally, he caught the attention of a girl who at best could be described as a shy basket case and at worst should be categorized at your typical angsty teenager. She wasn't always like that, seeing that she wore pink for her behavior. It was more like the classic romantic comedy cliche of a young girl harboring a crush on a young boy, who only seems to notice whenever they got older. The only difference being that he noticed her as well, but decided not to act out of fear of jeopardizing their friendship.

 _Oh, great. Yet another romantic comedy cliche._

Before he could dwell on any further, Tony spotted a young girl three years his junior with a tattered rag on her body, a backpack sling over her back, a despondent look on her face. Concern immediately took over, and he slowed to a drop before pulling to the curb.

"Hey! You okay?"

The girl turned to him and shot a hardened expression that didn't seem to last long. She sighed and shook her head before continuing on her way. Tony kept up with her at lax speed and a few minutes passed before she responded.

"No. Everything is not okay. My parents moved because my dad got a job. I didn't like the idea of moving to a place I don't know, so I tried to run away back home. But I realized that it wasn't the best idea and tried to get off the bus. And then...that's when things went a _little_ awry."

Tony had a bad feeling about this. "How _little_?"

 _. . ._

"The bus crashed and I...somehow survived. I wasn't in my seat when it occurred, and I don't know what happened to the others. One minute I'm in a blank space, and the next I end up here."

That bad feeling dissipated and reverted into one of confusion, bewildered at the truly bizarre turn of events for this particular young girl. Scanning her from head to toe, his mind had a mental debate on whether or not to believe her. However, he could relate; his family had previously moved from New Urbem to Metroville a few year before. Despite the crime-infested state of it all, the city was his home and he was devastated to learn that he was moving away. Over time, his new one eventually grew on him and he learned the benefits of an easygoing metropolis. This girl's dilemma was no different from his...well, save for the tattered clothes.

"And what happened to your clothes?"

"I lost them," The girl groaned. "I was practically naked the moment I arrived here."

"Ok," Tony nodded in understanding, "I won't hold it against you, then. Climb on."

"What?" The girl shot him a look of confused uncertainty.

"Listen, you're lost, naked, and afraid. If you don't get help, somebody's gonna have you arrested or worse."

"I already ran away from home. What can possibly be worse than that?"

"Exactly."

Tony and the girl exchanged dueling looks before the latter sighed in resignation and stepped aboard the former's mode of transportation. He revved the engine and sped off toward his house once more. When they arrived, he ushered her inside the house and went upstairs to fetch her some clothes. A few moments later, he came back downstairs with a blue denim jacket, a white long-sleeve collared shirt, blue jeans, and black biker boots.

"These belonged to my older sister," Tony explained as he handed the girl the clothes. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Thanks, umm..."

"Oh. Tony, Tony Rydinger. You're welcome..."

"It's Riley. Riley Andersen."

* * *

 _"I don't know, Kari."_

 _ **"You didn't know what I was going to ask you, Violet."**_

 _"Are Tony and I a high-school power couple that our classmates like to... **ship**? I still don't know. I told you, we're in the early stages of our relationship."_

 _ **"Oh. Well, even so, the suspense is killing me."**_

Violet had finished her homework and was currently talking with Kari via cell phone. It was one of the first prototypes, and her parents were one of the first recipients. For the most part, it was functioning smoothly; the service was a bit off and it took two minutes too long to dial the desired number, but it was otherwise a success. Sometimes, she wished she were in a world where phones had screens in order to talk to people more easily.

 _"Kari, why would you care?"_

 ** _"Well, duh! Because I am your best friend, and it's my job as your best friend to play matchmaker...to an extent. I could've just ignored you for you are blatantly ignoring me, but no. You're my best friend... In fact, you're my only friend."_**

 _"That's really comforting. Thank you, Kari."  
_

 ** _"Aw, you're welcome, Vi."_**

 _"I was being sarcastic."_

 ** _"Hmm. Maybe, but who am I to judge? Just please consider the possibility of you and Tony becoming a couple will become official. You don't have to promise me anything, just consider it."_**

 _"... All right, but no promises."_

 ** _"Eek! Yes! That's exactly what I needed to hear."_**

 _"You mean **" wanted to hear"**."_

 ** _"Sure. Whenever you two go on a date, I need all the details."_**

 _"You mean **" want all the details"**."_

 ** _"Got it. Well, I need to go. My mom needs me to babysit."_**

 _"You mean **"I want to go. My mom wants me to babysit"**."_

 ** _"Okay, okay! Violet, I get it! I'm really nosy!"_**

 _"Yes, you are. See you, Kari."_

 ** _"See you right back, Vi."_**

Violet hung up and set aside her cellphone while musing about Kari's heed. _Should I?_

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Remember in the first chapter that this would be a crossover between two animated movies? Well, **Inside Out** is one of those two animated movies._ _Anyway, two months since I last updated, and writer's block continues to plague me. Of course, I managed to overcome to bring you this delayed third chapter. Tony and Violet are both at a crossroads in the first stage of their relationship; Tony finds a lost girl by the name of Riley Andersen and takes her in, while Violet talks with Kari about the complexities of her relationship with him._

 _It's a slow start for Tony to start his acts of vigilantism, but he'll eventually get the chance to be a hero and join Violet. Because it's a universe of superheroes and he doesn't have any powers, Tony's vigilante acts don't go over well with the police force, so I'll try to portray the "heroic" acts as realistically as **Death Wish (1974)**, **Taxi Driver (1976)**, **Darkman (1990)**, **Unbreakable (2000)**, **Kick-Ass (2010)**, and **Daredevil (2015)** did. __While his methods of justice are brutally compared to Violet's, Tony is ultimately not a killer; he only kills when it is necessary and/or in self-defense. He uses firearms, but in a non-lethal fashion. And lastly...his costume sucks at first, but a little visit to a certain costume designer changes all that. Until then..._


End file.
